


补档

by GinTonic



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTonic/pseuds/GinTonic





	补档

Charlie在遇到男孩以前从没有这种感觉，心脏的跳动让他怀疑自己是个情窦初开的少女。

Shawn正温柔的为他润滑，男孩修长的手指此刻并不是弹着吉他，而是满满塞在他的后穴。

想到这儿，Charlie像个煮熟的虾子，散发着可口的粉红。

Shawn在温热紧致的肠道里耐心寻找着敏感点，他从各个角度戳弄，找到腺体的时候Charlie忍不住轻喘。

“这里么？”Shawn安抚的吻吻Charlie泛红的眼角，开始一心一意戳弄敏感的腺体。Charlie被那种奇怪的感觉折磨的挺起腰身，正好把胸送到Shawn嘴边。

Shawn一口咬住Charlie的乳尖，像吸奶一样啃咬舔舐，留下几个深深的牙印。濡湿感让Charlie感觉滚烫，他只能发出几声弱弱的呻吟，刺激的Shawn双眼发红。

Shawn把搅动的手指抽出来，已经变得深红的肠肉混合着肠液和润滑剂流了满手。Shawn将湿淋淋的手揉在Charlie的屁股上。

“我要进去了。”Shawn温柔的亲亲Charlie，Charlie紧张的抱住他的背，

太紧了，又紧又热。Shawn咬牙忍住直接操进去的欲望，让柔媚的肠肉一分一分的将他包裹绞紧。Charlie只觉得酸胀，他甚至以为自己要裂开了。

Shawn尝到了莫大的快感，他胡乱亲几下Charlie的嘴唇，用力捣在Charlie的腺体上。被咬紧的快感简直灭顶，Shawn被这张小嘴吮的头皮发麻。Charlie柔嫩的穴腔被死死插牢，腺体的刺激传到他全身上下的神经，这种诡异的感觉让Charlie没来由得害怕，他松开Shawn的肩膀，费力向前蹭，想要逃离这令人发狂的牢笼。

Shawn掐住他的腰，将想要逃跑的人拉回来，钉到他的怀抱下。Charlie的腺体被死死压在Shawn的性器上，Charlie手指发颤，像即将溺水一样攀住Shawn的肩膀，哀叫着射出来。

天热，房里没开空调，两个人汗津津的抱着对方。汗水还有精液的味道黏在两人身上。“慢一点...”Charlie红了眼角，他不知道温柔善良的青年在床上怎么像变了一个人。

Shawn歉意的吻吻Charlie的鼻尖，“不要怕。”

Shawn将软绵绵的Charlie抱在自己腿上，有力的胳膊环绕起Charlie的细腰，一下一下向上操着，不知道什么液体被操出来，又在下一秒狠狠操回去。穴肉被操熟了，液体从Charlie的小穴流下来，使两人的交合处更是湿泞不堪。

Charlie目光涣散的抱着青年的脖子，棕绿色的眼睛蓄满生理性泪水，眨眨就流了下来。 

这一切竟是如此重要，这种性爱让Charlie几乎喘不来气，却又要抱着青年索求。

他们都沉沦其中。

Charlie感觉体内像是要爆炸一般，高潮来的极其猛烈，Shawn抬起头与他接吻，来不及吞咽的唾液从Charlie无法合拢的唇角划下。

Charlie迷迷糊糊的靠在Shawn身上，一根手指都不想动。青年的东西还在他的体内，虽然有些奇怪，但是Charlie喜欢这种双方拥有彼此的感觉。

Shawn黏糊糊的蹭着年长的男人，温柔又甜腻，“睡吧。”

“嗯，”Charlie发出一声鼻音，“生日快乐Shawn。”

Shawn笑着吻吻男人的额头，这是他收到的最好的礼物。

而且没有人能够抢走。 


End file.
